My Dress, Your Dress
by The Legend of Derpy
Summary: "You gave me cookies after a horrible breakup." Little did she know I rushed to her house in a mania to come to her aide. "You made me this beautiful dress." Little did she know how I slaved over the thing, making it the perfect dress for her. "You're my best friend." Little did she know how much those words hurt. One sided Rarity x Cheerilee. Cheerilrar? Rarcheer? T for death.


_AN: The pairing generator strikes again! I don't think this one's nearly as good as "Feeling Strong in the Desert", so I would really appreciate help with this one. Actually, I don't think this one is great at all. Well, I hope someone will give me a helpful review, seeing as romance isn't exactly my best genre. Thanks! At least I can feel proud for creating the pairing Cheerilrar._

The purple tinted pony wept tears of salt into her coffee, and pellets of coffee came raining from the porcelain cup onto my well kept fur. In any other situation, one would of noted my keen in actions in getting the disgusting beverage off my beautiful body, ripping apart the area around me like a whirlwind in mere search for a towel and a bar of unscented soap. Yet how often is it, darling, that one gets to hold hooves with that special mare in your heart? When opportunity strikes, I am the one to take it. And so I stood, in wooden school house, eagerly holding the hooves of the mare I loved. The one swooning over the rather simple minded farmhand who carries the smell of manure around him constantly.

"The salt of the earth", Applejack would state in her southern drawl, "That's what ma big brother smells like. 'taint need no fancy-smancy perfumes or such to smell nice." The smell has apparently proven to attract the minds and hearts of school teachers, and it is salt in its own way; the said salt rubs into my wounds constantly. To be reminded that you are in a constant friendship zone, the fact that you'll always remain some gal pal to the mare you yearn for yet can never reach is, in its rawest form, salt in one's wounds.

A stack of small books hid a tiny stack of napkins from view, yet I could see the twisted pattern of one peeking out from over the tip of a book entitled "Great Equestrian Heroes". Using magic, I lifted the napkin out from its hiding spot and gently wiped away her tears, careful to not poke the precious diamonds she called eyes. It cause a small smile to form on her lips. I dropped the napkin after the tears had ceased. The small fan that circulated cool air around the classroom was not enough from keeping my temperature from rising to a steady heat, whether it was bred from my anger or heartbreak alone. I could of steamed forever, lost in my own thoughts, yet my love's cries broke the spell that so captured my mind. More tears were born, the waterworks once again activated.

They fell like fresh rain, damping the wooden floor and wedging their way into my cracking heart. "R-rarity! I can't believe I lost my chance! We could of been married, lovers, happily ever af-"

"Yes, well, what'd done is done, isn't it?" I answered curtly, taking a sip of tea. Soon regretting my answer as I watched her head droop and tears collect like mist in her eyes, I quickly changed my tone.

"Darling, it isn't too late, is it? I think you can still go back and confess. I see you're wearing that custom made dress I made for you." Yes, it was a bit out of topic, but I had only just noticed it and the friendly sparkle of a jewel had caught my interests. It was a navy blue dress, weaved to fit her body in all the right places. A silver strand of string snaked its way along the outfit's bottom, forming butterflies and flowers as it went.

"You really think he'll take me back? Even though the spell's been broken?" Her voice was riddled with a sort of excitement, a simple type of grace and beauty, and as she smiled, my spirits soared. Not for the thought of them being together, of course. From her exicted face alone.

"Yes, I do."

Cheerilee shoved her warm face into mine, inches away from my lips. A blush sprinted across the bridge of my nose, but perhaps in her excitement, she failed to notice. "How's my hair? Ooh, my dress! My dress, is it on right? I never wear makeup, but I think I need you to apply so-"

"Cheerilee, you're always stunning." The words slipped out before some outer force could stop them. Yet even then, the school teacher had not caught on. She hadn't caught on for years, not when I was the only mare (or pony, for that matter) who appeared for parent-teacher conferences, not when I intentionally got my poor darling Sweetie Belle in trouble so I could have a "chat" with the teacher, just so I could see her face once more.

She would never catch onto my facade of not being merely a friend, not wanting nothing more.

"Rarity..." The sentence started out slowly, yet quickly picked up pace. It was timed by gulps and smiles. "You've always been there for me. I have a bad day, and there you are, like...magic. I remember when that rude Mr. Filthy Rich dumped me in front of my class of students after giving us a presentation for Family Appreciation Day. You just showed up to the class, hair wild, with a plate of cookies to calm me down."

Little did she know how I slaved over those cookies, using the most complex of spells to turn the soft dough almost immediately into chewy treats. I didn't even bother to give a mane a brush-through before charging out the door to seek out my jewel. I was, and will always be, her aide.

"I know nothing of unicorn magic, but I'm convinced you somehow know when I need support."

Little does she know how much her eyes give away. I was, and always will be, her observer.

"And this beautiful dress...Rarity, I don't know how you do it, but this might just be the best dress you've ever made. It fits me just perfectly."

Little did she know how I slaved over that dress, how I studied her body so to get a clear shape for her curves and dips, how I studied her body and wished it were mine. Even through all the colts she swoons over, comfort comes from the fact that an extension of me will forevermore live on her body. I was, and always will be, that one who pays close to attention to detail when she cannot.

"Rarity, simply put, you are my friend. My best friend in Ponyville, my best friend in the world. And you know what? We will be forever friends. My best friend. Forever." She smiled, embarrassed.

Little did she know how much her last words to me hurt. I was, and always will be, her guardian angel from above.

After proclaiming that last sentence, she ran out the door of the school house, out of sight. I've heard various rumors from chittering angels: she confessed that she loved Big Mac, regardless that the potion had worn off, and he had simply responded with a soft "Eeyup", which somehow translated to a heartfelt "I love you too". She had gone looking for me to spill this great news, but Ponyville awoke to a new horror that afternoon: I was gone. Vanished into clear air, never to be found again. From what I saw, Ponyville inducted a huge search for me with no results. The edge of the cliff that hung over the Haunted Forest called to me, darlings. Is there anything left to live for when your love abandons you? I knew it was eventual that she would leave me. One might even argue why it is that I did this to myself. I was the one who told her to go after Big Macintosh, no? I saw no point in tugging my heart along for naught, that's all. I still felt no regrets as I plunged off the side of the stone abyss into what seemed to be a never ending pit. In reality, a stone floor met me on impact a few minutes after the jump, driving my liverish soul away from my body immediatly. The physical pain ended quickly, but even in the high clouds of heaven, my emotional pain still occasional came back to haunt me.

I saw her wedding from heaven, friend. The best colts, dressed in black, lined in a perfect row, winking at the giggling maremaids. And my, was she beautiful.

She walked down the aisle in my dress, confident, smiling. And it gives me comfort knowing that a little part of me still exists on her...

And in her heart.


End file.
